


Spies

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Espionage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Friendship, Foster Care, Gen, M/M, Preppy Fashion Brands, Refrigerator, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax is Dr Martin Stein's foster child; and weirdly enough, Jax doesn't have to share his 'Prince of Bel Air' residence with other foster kids. And he'll know why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Combustion Principle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115548) by [kashinoha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashinoha/pseuds/kashinoha). 



> This is suppose to be a long slow burn (no romance) kind of fic, so slow that I lost hold of my muse. So let's not get our hopes up, because I even had the whole story outlined and I lost it.
> 
> I lost it guys.
> 
> I kinda went into depression when I couldn't add more into this. But, I want to share this to everyone, so no selfishness attached. :)
> 
> To be posted bits by bits.
> 
>  
> 
> About the story: It's a Firestorm relationship centric fic, based on a character study of Firestorm. It's really good, you guys should check it out! 
> 
> This is more of a personal note, but it's more of a warning for you and more of internal bliss for me. Vineyard Vines, Lilly Pulitzer, Marco Polo, ect.. Fashion is my happy little pill. Let my preppy-ness show. I couldn't show it on my last fic, All in Glitter, so let ne unleash it here. Okay? Yay.
> 
> Further into this story, there are implied relationships: coldatom, because it's my DCU OTP, like no one can make me choose any other OTP. So... that's some of the chewies I'd post before I give out more. Because there are definitely more, even if I didn't finish the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

"You're a _what_?" Jefferson Jackson questioned, incredulity is an understatement in his voice. 

Martin Stein blinked, looking at the kid in some sombre exasperation, "Indeed, Jefferson."

Jax scrunched his brows in disbelief. The absolute face of 'what the absolute fuck?' mixed with the look of constipation. 

 

 

Jefferson Jackson, or Jax as his friends like to call him, had been in the projects since he was six years old. He had been transfered from foster home to foster home. At the age of 16, he was transferred to a beautiful two storey home: swimming pool, huge ass library, long dining table-- the Freshest Prince of Bel Air got nothing on Jax's current residence. The homeowner was a physics proffesor in an Ivy League institution Jax couldn't even fathom to be admitted in. And now, Jax is nearing his 18th birthday, two months shy from getting released and getting his legal ID. 

But that was besides the point. 

Dr Martin Stein, a guy who won a Nobel Prize for Science, just dumped something major into Jax's lap. 

_"I am an international spy._ "

Okay? What does anyone say after hearing those exact words from a no-nonsense man who liked living in solitude and grandoise that he bought a very secluded mansion, with no servants, and then temporarily adopted a kid?

_Holy shit, Grey, you trippin', man._

Well, it did answer the underlying questions regarding the millionaire bank account, the unannounced extended absences, and the fact of his intentions of converting Jax's fashion sense from jersey shirts and jeans to Vineyard Vines vests and Sperry boat shoes.  

But it didn't even scratch near the question as to why 'International Spy' Dr Martin Stein adopted a kid like Jefferson Jackson.

 

Jax stared at his room. The room that he had the fortune of calling home for the past two years. The room was larger than any of the rooms he had to sleep in in the other foster homes. And he didn't even have to share, heck there wasn't even any foster kid in the neighborhood than him. 

Heaving, he went to his bed and flung himself on it, bouncing once, twice, three times. He closed his eyes and groaned, clutching his pillow to his face. Why the hell did he sleep in paradise? Why did Stein choose _him_ among all the other foster kids? But, fuck, the bed is so soft he could fall asleep in a minute. 

He quickly sat up, Indian squatted, he had kicked off his shoes. Because the discipline Stein had inculcated into his head was finally sipping in. 

"Why me?" He asked.

His voice echoed in his room. 

And it sounded lost to him. 

Suddenly, his phone was ringing. It was Stein calling. 

He grabs it and swipe 'answer'. 

_"Jefferson, come join us for breakfast. We've got a visitor."_

They have a visitor for the first time. 

 

Jax got into fresh clothes, a combo of a white longsleeves and gray pants. And then headed down to the kitchen. 

As he entered the kitchen, he quickly noticed a blonde chick serenely drinking tea and calmly listening to Stein. Her eyes were suddenly on him as soon as he stepped in front the doorway. 

Stein was looking at him also, more aware that Jax was in the kitchen before Jax himself could even process he was in there. 

"Uh, mornin'." Jax greeted, in lack of a better way to greet them. He slid inside and takes a seat just across the blonde. 

Stein got up and took a plate of breakfast pancakes for his charge. "Good morning to you too, Jefferson." He slid the plate in front Jax. 

And holy shit, the pancake had a smiley face on it. 

Jax gawked at Stein. "Dude, a smiley face?"

Stein dismissed him with a gesture to the pretty blonde. 

The girl had her hair in a tight ponytail, a white dress, a leather jacket, and she had white fingerless gloves on. Her eyes were calculating, analyzing Jax's features. But her look wasn't callous, it held some mischievous mirth in them. What did Tyra Banks call 'em? _'Smize'_?

"Jefferson, I introduce you to Miss Sara Lance."

Jax nodded, not in greeting but in acknowledgement.

She had a somewhat smug smile on her face, but she looked enygmatic rather than overbearing. "I'm one of your dad's students." She doesn't offer a hand to shake. 

"Nice to meet you." Jax said, uncertain. 

"I'm here to fetch you to tour you around the bunker." She told him, but then her smile dropped to a pensive frown. She abruptly turned her head to the left, narrowing eyes distant yet scrutinizing. 

And then--

"Get down!"

Stein immediately threw himself over Jax and pulled the boy down the floor. Sara had disappeared to the other side of the table. Bullets were suddenly raining above head and the sound of glass and expensive vases were being turned into shards.  

"What the fuck, Gray?!" Jax hissed as he turned to the man. 

Stein had a frown on his face, he wasn't amused of the turn of events. And it looks like this spray of bullets wasn't part of the 'tour of the institution'. He faced the other way and then yelled, "Ms Lance, there are firearms in the oven."

Jax stared at him, agape, "Had there always been guns in the oven?!" He paused, "I used that to make mac and cheese last weekend!"

Despite the unexhausted bullets above head, Jax could hear Sara had found the guns. 

"Proffesor!" The girl exclaimed. 

And then a shotgun appeared, sliding across the floor for Stein's easy procurement. 

Stein grabbed it, cocked it and held it close, his index finger ready to push the trigger. His other hand gripped on Jax's arm, a stern look on his face. "Jax, this is not what I imagined your first day to be."

Wide eyed, Jax took in erratic breaths. 

Stein couldn't blame the kid, he himself puked the first time he escaped a rain of bullets. 

"Jax, I will have to ask you to follow Sara. She will take you somewhere safe. And I will rendezvouz with you there, explain to you _everything_."

Suddenly, Sara was behind Jax, an Uzzi in her hand. 

Stein nodded at Sara, "Take him."

Sara grabbed Jax's hand to pull him away, but paused when Jax pulled back.

Jax retracted his hand from the blonde, facing Stein, "What about you, Grey?"

Stein smiled at him reservedly, "I'll meet with you shortly, Jefferson."

Sara jumped up and pulled Jax to his feet, she pulled him with her towards the refrigerator and opened it. 

Stein stood up from his hiding spot and aimed at the wall, shoot after shoot, he aimed at enemies he could not see. 

The refirgerator door opened and instead of the usual cabinets filled with fresh greens, it looked more of an elevator. 

Sara shoved Jax inside and piled in after him, the gun pressed between their chests. Suddenly, the gun fell to their feet, and then Sara was aware that the kid was squirming away from her body. 

"Grey!" Jax yelled. 

"Stop moving, kid!" Sara hissed at him.

"Grey, you're hit!"

But the elevator door closed before Sara could think. She only saw her mentor fall down to take cover, a hand pressed to his right side. _Flesh wound, it's nothing_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suppose to upload a chapter last Monday, but it slipped my mind-- for an entire fucking week-- I'm a dipshit, I know. So I'm gonna post another within the week. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Rip Hunter was a child prodigy. He had graduated school at Harvard at an early age; he was having his masters at Brown University when his father recruited him for MI6. Apparently, Rip was suppose to be a fourth generation spy working for her Majesty's counterintelligence. 

But ever the rebel, Rip declined and instead joined an international spy agency. It was so secret he didn't even know the name of the institution. People he worked with simply called the agency's higher ups 'the Council'. 

Part of the Council, Rip knew, was Dr Martin Stein, his mentor. The man had taught Rip how to be a spy even though it was already in Rip's bloodline to be one. 

Rip in such a ripe age, quickly climbed up the job heirarchy and was promoted to the top of the crew. 

"Captain Rip Hunter commandeers his own crew, sends them on life-threatening missions, responsible for budget cuts, delegates mundane tasks." 

It was just a regular Tuesday morning down in the bunker. The others were scattered doing nothing important. There had been no explosions in the Science department, so that's something to be grateful for. No one in the break room had found Rip's secret stash of sugary cereals, so he's safe. 

Rip's in the control room with one of the crew's technicians, Carter Hall. Carter was both resourceful behind the computer and out the field. But Carter had asked for a deskjob, so Rip agreed to it. 

Rip was draped on the headrest of Carter's swivel chair, while Carter was typing a description of Rip on Tinder. 

Rip huffed, but an amused smile on his lips. "You can't use that."

Carter chuckled, "Council's gonna discredit you?"

"No, no one's gonna believe that." 

"We'll upload that picture we took of you for that human trafficking mission." Carter told him. 

Suddenly, there was a beeping from the monitor on the other side of the room. 

Rip reached over Carter's shoulder and pressed the intercom button, "Kendra!" he called the other technician. "Kendra, I think you have to troubleshoot your computer again."

There were footsteps coming from the hallway and the girl was stomping towards her station, "That's Sara's tracker!" Her tone reprimanding them, she took her set by her computer, "She's sending distress signals." She told them as her fingers were blazing through the keyboard.  

Rip stood up straight, suddenly alarmed. "Where is she?"

Kendra's frown deepened as she did not see Sara's or Stein's name on the map on her screen. "She's suppose to be at the lab with the Proffesor. But--" She paused and listened to the beeping, deciphering Sara's Morse code. "She's at the Proffesor's house. They're being attacked!"

Carter cursed, turning to his monitor, "I'll alert the Council."

"Who would attack the Proffesor in this time?" Kendra pondered as the beeping stopped. When there wasn't the sound of the agents' voice or the distress signals from their trackers, they couldn't do much. 

"We could list a whole book of the Proffesor's enemies." Rip told her, as he had relocated to stand behind her chair. "But it could also be the Council's. Or rogue agents."

"Sara's name disappeared." Kendra announced, "I think she went in the elevator."

"The Proffesor?" Rip inquired. 

She shook her head, "He's still in the house. And he's moving towards the entrance." She picked her phone up, "I'll have the others pick the Proffesor up."

Rip heaved, "Can they get to him in three minutes? The Proffesor's house is kilometers away from the main road."

Kendra shrugged, and then spoke when the other line picked up, "Pick up at the Proffesor's."

 

 

The silver doors parted. Sara quickly stepped back to let the kid out. 

But Jax didn't move out the elevator, he glowered at her, "How about Gray?"

Sara stared at him, "He can fend for himself."

Jax seem adamant to argue. "But he's--!"

"He's a spy, Jefferson. He had survived worse situations."

"He's been shot!"

"It's just a scratch ." She told him, ending the one sided arguement and walked off, "You're shaken. Let's make you a smoothie."

He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to think. But the girl seem undeterred by the fact she left her mentor in a spray of bullets. She's psycho. And she's more crazy if she thinks he'll take that smoothie without questioning her ethics. 

 

 

Stein staggered down the steps of his house. The wound on his side was nothing, he'd been under more excruciating pain than a scratch from a bullet. The Uzzi in his right had probably had about five bullets left in it. He's grabbed the handgun he's hidden in that potted fern he's been growing, also Jax's iPod had been dumped into his inner jacket pocket when he spotted it on the coffee table as he dashed to safety. 

Skimming his eyes across the front lawn of his lot, he looked for anything suspicious. There weren't any gunmen. No glint of the sun from a discrete place, no snipers. 

No, it's hard to believe.  

Whoever was attacking his home was just there to keep him on his toes. If they truly wanted to destroy him, their safest bet was to drop a nuke on hin. But a machine gun to the kitchen was escapable. Why? Why'd they try scaring him off?

And then there was a white van coming his way, it skid off to a parallel park in front him and the side door opened. 

"Take my hand if you want to live." Len chided as he held his had out for Stein to grab. 

But Stein shoved his hand away and flung himself inside the van. Rolling to his back to a more comfortable position, he looked up at the man, "Your humor is commendable in such situation." He grimaced when Len slammed the door close, since Stein's head was near the door. 

"Nice of you to join us, Proffesor." Mick greeted from the driver's seat as he stomped on the gas pedal and they whizzed off from the property. 

 

 

There was the sound of heels clacking on the steel floor of the hallway. The two technicians and the captain turned to look and Sara entered the control room with an angry kid behind her. "Guys, this is the Proffesor's kid, Jefferson." She told them without stopping to look at them, she crossed the room and was heading to the other hallway. 

Rip was stared at the kid, "What." No one was allowed in the bunker without prior notification. Just like no one outside the crew had ever gone inside the bunker, much more the control room. 

Sara vaguely gestured to the three, "Kendra, Rip, Carter." And she walked went straight to the other hallway, and the kid just followed her. 

"What the hell, Sara?!" Rip yelled after the girl.

 

 

The bunker's interior was decorated with thick lead walls, an abundance of CCTV cameras, fingerprint scanners, retinal scanners, a coat hanger or two, and doors vaguely labeled. 

The overall decoration of the bunker was designed to be minimal, less fussy. But the break room was one excemption. 

It was in the break room that the crew had the liberty of designing. 

Upon entering the room, Jax's eyes were immediately drawn to the refrigerators lining two walls of the room. It looked more like the back part of a 7-Eleven store with the variety of choices of drinks and foods rather than an ill, understated breakroom. Heck, the walls were painted purple! 

In the middle of the room was an island counter with high stools, at one end of the counter was a sink. 

"Blueberry smoothie." Sara announced to the whole room as they entered it. She gestured for Jax to take a sit, turning around, she asked, "Unless you're allergic?"

Jax shook his head and sat down. 

Sara nodded, ducking down the cupboards and pulled out a blender. 

The door opened behind Jax and a brunette entered. This must be Kendra.

"Sara!" Kendra called. She walked to the girl, but beamed at Jax as she passed him. "Sara, why the heck was your tracker turned off for 15 minutes?!"

Sara opened one of the refrigerators and pulled out a pack of blueberries, a box of low-fat milk, and honey. She placed the ingredients beside the blender and plugged it in. "The Proffesor and I went to the lab to get some stuff."

Kendra stared at her, wary, and then nodded. She sat across Jax, "And since when did the Proffesor got a kid?"

"He's had me for almost two years." Jax told her. 

Kendra frowned, "What? How did he raise a kid for two years without us knowing?!"

Sara pushed the button after throwing in the ingredients. "He's a spy, Kenny. He's good at keeping secrets."

"What was your name again?" Kendra asked Jax. 

"Jax." He told her, "Jefferson Jackson, but friends call me Jax."

Kendra smiled, "Can I be your friend? 'Cause only your friends call you 'Jax', and Jefferson is a mouthful."

He shrugged. 

Sara handed him a glass of blueberry smoothie, "Here you go, Jax."

Jax glowered at her, but took the glass nonetheless. 

Sara saw his look and rolled her eyes, "Your daddy's gonna be alright, kid."

And then Kendra's phone beeped. She looked down on it and then announced, "Actually, they're here already."

 

 

The loading station's gate automatically opened, and then a white van entered the place. 

"Make way!" Rip yelled as he rushed in with a gurney. 

Kendra pulled Jax away from Rip's path as he blazed with the bed. Sara frowned in disagreement at the use of it. 

The van's side door opened and then Stein limped out, he hopped on the bed with Rip's help. Two unnamed men followed him out the door and the larger of the two slammed the door close. 

"Kendra!" Rip called as he pushed Stein towards where he came from. "I need your nursing expertise."

"Oh my god, it's just a flesh wound!" Sara yelled in resignation. 

"Yes, I agree with Ms Lance." Stein said. 

"I was a midwife, not a nurse." Kendra corrected Rip. 

"Your crush course of stitching a C-section will come in handy." Rip told her dismissively. 

As they passed Jax, Stein winked at him and they went off to what must be the med bay. 

"See, kid?" Sara told Jax, "Dad's fine."

The other two men approached them and they were clearly wary of Jax's presence. 

"Who's jailbait?" The larger man questioned. 

Sara turned to face him, "This is Jefferson Jackson, the Proffesor's kid."

The man made a face of disbelief, "The Proffesor had a kid?"

The other man said, "No, Mick. The Proffesor adopted."

Mick turned to him, "Since when?"

"Jax," Sara said, "these are Mick and Len."

Len raised his hand, "Alphabetic order, so it's _Len and Mick_."

Mick stared at Len icily. 

Len shrugged, "I'm taking an online English course." He faced Mick, "you told me it's unhealthy to only use the free wifi for porn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the rest of the crew. Basically, their HQ is like the Waverider, but its not in a time limbo, but in a disclosed underground location. No it's not exactly under Stein's house... I should have said that in the story. Fuck.
> 
> Have a nice week everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three guys!
> 
> Wowie! I didn't even believe this would get nuch readers! But it did! A hundred of people are a lot, I tell you. It boosts morale. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos and hits beauties and gentlebeauties! 
> 
> On with the readin'!

After stitching up Stein's wound, everybody relocated at the control room. 

"Proffesor, any idea who might have attempted on assasinating you?" Mick questioned. 

Ray had joined them in the control room. 

Stein was seated on Kendra's swivel chair. To his right was Jax and left was Sara. Stein replied, "It wasn't an assasination." He informed them, "it was more of a very messy sticky note for me."

Rip frowned, "Who would do such a thing?"

Stein breathed in and then out, he looked at Rip with a dead serious face, "I have to confess to all of you that the Council had been in radio silence for the last three years."

There were evident shocked faces around the room. 

"What do you mean, Professor?" Rip questioned.  

"All activities and agents under the Council's authority are relatively put on a halt for the time being because there had been an outside interference three years ago, consequently, following such event, the Council is momentarily disbanded. An interior inspection, if you will."

Kendra made a retortive sound, "But the Council had sent me to go undercover as a midwife for a senator last week!"

Stein nodded, "I am very aware of that. We needed a very important object from her, a flashdrive, so yes. But it was not the Council who sent us. It was I who had sent you. And if Mr Palmer had decoded it correctly, it will guide us to the right direction to find the reason why the Council had been disbanded." 

Rip folded his arms over his chest, "Why keep us in the dark for _three_ years, Proffesor?"

Stein pressed a hand to his wound, "Because your crew had been invaluable, Mr Hunter. I rather have all of you keep the world safe than have everybody work 9 to 5 knowing there's a nuke auction happening in Prague."

Sara huffed. 

Rip turned to their Science department guy, "Ray? Have you deciphered the file?"

Ray nodded, "It's a set of coordinates, a school. And there were also another set of numbers, a bank account under the name 'Vandal Savage'."

Stein frowned.

"Who is that, Professor?"

"The man suspected to have interfered with the Council."

 

 

Len looked up and called the name scribbled on the cup, "Kendra?"

Kendra scowled as she approached him, "I'm right in front you, jerk."

Len smirked, "Honey, what part of 'undercover' do you not understand?"

Kendra scoffed as she took her cup from him and walked out the coffee shop. She turned right to get inside her black jeep to wait to do the next move. 

She turned her ear piece on and took a sip of her coffee. 

 _"Hartley?"_ Len called. 

The ear piece was sensitive enough to hear their conversation. 

And just like the character profile on Len's file, Len delivered. 

 _"'Hartley' indeed."_ Len flirted. _"Have you always bought coffee from our lovely shop?"_

Hartley chuckled, _"I've been coming here for six months to be caffienated."_

 _"Well, 'caffeine' is such a sexy word, isn't it?"_ Len pressed on. 

 _"It does keep me very awake."_ Hartley replied. 

Kendra snickered at the guy's safe answer. 

 _"I'd like to get caffeine sometimes."_ Len told the guy, followed by a light chuckle.  

Suddenly there was a sound of scuttering pens and the scratching of a marker. Len just gave their guy his number.

Len must have handed it to Hartley, "Don't show our other patrons. I had to work an extra shift just because I showed impartial flirting."

Hartley chuckled and then he left the shop. 

Len hummed in ponder, _"Cute guy. Not really my type."_ He told Kendra. 

Kendra scoffed, "Who's your type?"

_"You are, babe."_

Kendra laughed. She grabbed her cup and opened the door just in time Hartley turned to her direction. She jumped out her car and rammed into him, "Oh my gosh!" She squeaked as she stumbled back, stealthily dropping in the nanotracker in his coffee, she smiled apologetically at Hartley, "I-I'm so sorry."

Hartley shook his head, "I'm good."

Kendra nodded, "I'm such a klutz. Sorry." And then entered the coffee shop again, she went straight to the cashier, ignoring the sounds of protests from the people waiting in line. 

She cut in just as a girl left to take a sit to wait. "Excuse me, you gave me the wrong amount of change."

Len smirked at her, "Baby, I know you just want to get my number."

 

 

"Who's 'Vandal Savage'?" Kendra questioned. 

Ray turned to Stein, "Proffesor, did he used to be a part of the Council?"

"I don't believe so, no."

"Then why did a senator have his bank account?" Carter questioned. 

Stein breathed, "I do not know."

Rip looked at Ray, "Where does the coordinates lead to?"

Ray walked to Kendra's unit and typed something, and then a picture of a huge three story building -- a castle was an appropriate term -- appeared on the screen. "This. It's a private college, only the rich and famous are admitted in. I've checked their stuff, security is tight, the faculty and staff are stellar, and..." he looked at each of everyone in the room, his eyes lingering at Jax, he turned back to Rip, "it's really fancy."

"We've slipped in a prison, a bank, the Pentagon, how hard would it be to get in a school?" Sara questioned. 

Stein was looking at the screen pensively, "I have a strong feeling this will not be a cake walk, Ms Lance."

"It was encrypted, right?" Rip inquired without looking at their tech expert. "Run it again, the person who made the code probably left a signature. We could track the creator."

Ray raised his hand, "There's one thing I'm very confused about." everybody turned to stare at him. He pointed at Jax, "Who's he?"

 

 

"This is a suicide mission." Ray muttered as the car stopped. 

"It's just the Russian mob, Ray-ray." Len muttered as he fixed his tie. "And Rip just intercepted a bio disease thingy in Morocco, and he survived falling down a skyscraper to escape an assasin. That was more suicide-o than this."

"Come on boss." Mick opened the door and stepped out. 

They were meeting someone from the Russian mafia. And they have agreed to meet an A-lister club in Petersburgh. 

Len followed suit but then stopped. He turned around grabbed Ray's collar and slammed their lips together. 

Ray gasped in shock, but turned into a desperate moan when Len shot his tongue into the tall guy's mouth. 

Len pulled back and patted his chest, "I needed that." and then jumped out the van. 

The two head to the entrance of the club with Len in front and Mick lingering to his right shoulder. 

"What the heck was that?" Mick whispered. 

Len shrugged, "I needed something to remind me the good things in life."

Mick scoffed, "Ray reminds you of the good things in life?" 

Len hummed, "You do too, but I don't think you'd like my chapped lips."

Mick chuckled, "Ass."

They easily got in and there was a hostess to welcome them, she led them up to the VIP section. 

"If you don't come outta here alive," Mick said as they passed the guard, "I'm gonna find Lis and tell her you kissed Palmer."

Len frowned, "Bitch please, she's gonna laugh at my grave and tell me 'I knew it. I knew you were gay.'"

The hostess gesture to a table set for two. 

Len sits down. 

Mick stood behind him, since he was posing as Len's bodyguard, while Len was a rich heir who was sent to buy the Russian goverment nuclear launch codes. 

And then four goons entered, and then their seller appeared. 

Out of the blue, both Len and the seller broke into a grin. 

Mick tried hard not to look weirded out by this. 

"Lenny." The man greeted. 

Len huffed smugly, " _Dad_."

 

 

Rip, Ray, Len and Mick had taken Jax back to the break room for further interrogation. While the Proffessor went to get better cell reception to call his real estate insurance. 

"So you're the Proffesor's kid, huh?" Ray asked, the awe evident on his face, it makes him look like a child. 

Jax nodded, "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

Rip was behind Ray, and from his stance: arms over his chest, scrutinizing Jax with his eyes, and standing in front a jug of strawberry milk-- he wasn't impressed with Jax. "How in the world did the Proffesor hide you from us?"

"Looks like I shouldn't be the one that you should worry about." Jax cockily said. 

Mick snorted, "Kid got guts."

"So you've been the Proffesor's foster kid for two years?" Len asked. "What's it like?"

"I'm not white-picket fence kinda kid. I grew up causing trouble, and then here comes Grey, with his snazzy suit and black umbrella, and says I'm staying with him for the time being."

"Two whole years." Ray whispered. 

"Yeah. The entire house was super empty. But there's a weekly cleaning crew to keep the place up. But it was just me and Gray, or when, I guess, he's gone to do some espionaging, it's just me. The alone time taught me to use the oven. But, turns out, it's a store room for guns."

Len scoffed. "Duh, where else would you hide your gun if you get caught in a shoot out in the kitchen."

"I never really pegged the Proffesor who'd like to have kids." Ray mused. "Does he teach you Latin or something?"

"He dresses me up like a white boy going to med school." 

Len and Mick laughed. 

Ray turned around and frowned, "Where's Rip?"

 

 

"When were you thinking of telling us about Jefferson?" 

Stein breathed, stopping what he was he was doing. "Don't take it personal, Michael. He's showing similar traits from all of you."

Rip scoffed, "I doubt that."

Stein turned around to face him, "Would you like me to enumerate?"

Rip nodded, "I'd like that, yes."

"Jefferson has that hardy attitude Sara has, Carter and Kendra's quiet loyalty, Len's rapier wit, Mick's brute strength, and Ray's enthusiasm."

Rip stared at his mentor. 

Stein smiled, "No, I didn't forget you Michael. To become a good leader, one must be a servant. You were like that, and I see that in Jefferson."

"But why now?"

"A remembrance."

Rip's eyes went wide in realization, "Martin, no."

Stein shook his head, "Yes, Michael. I'm sick."

 

 

The front desk girl smiled as she handed them the key to their room, "I do hope you enjoy your honeymoon suite, Mr Hunter and Mr Hall. Happy nuptials."

Rip smiled tightly as he took the key, "Thank you." 

Carter's hand shot up to hold Rip's hand. "Honey, next time, we send Len and Ray to the next gay couple retreat."

Rip's hold on Carter's hand tightened. "We'll make sure there's a next time." Because he knows that Kendra must be hating Rip so much right now. 

They were to meet up with Stein who was posing as Rip's father and Sara his aid. 

They were in this particular hotel because there's a huge ass missile under the tennis courts and the only way to disarm it was to rewire it and that means they have to go to that secret underground passageway from the laundry room. 

Thus Stein's profile was an old man with dementia who had wonderfully wandered through the laundry room and to the missiles.  

They disarm the missile without much fuss. And to celebrate, Stein took the whole crew to a third world country island resort. And Len's and Ray's passports say they're married. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ColdAtom trash. I am. I had written a whole 15-chapter long story of it, and I _loved_ the experience, I found myself actually when I wrote that. That is one of my masterpiece. 
> 
> Guys, if you want me to actually continue this AU fic, please comment below or come yell at me on tumblr! It's butterkiller-blog.tumblr.com.

**Author's Note:**

> Jax actually fell asleep when he fell in his bed.
> 
>  
> 
> *stands like a pageant contestant* I believe that I have posted a moodboard of this on tumblr! 
> 
> It's on my secodary account drowninlove, but I'm posting more of my original art on my primary account butterkiller-blog (don't ask me why I decided that name, I think I was high then), so come on over!


End file.
